Lead frame, also known as leadframe, is used in IC package for providing mechanical support to a die during its assembly into a finished product. A lead frame typically comprises a die pad, to which the die is attached, and leads, which serve as the means for electrically connecting the die to the outside world such as a printed circuit board. The die is connected to the leads by wires through wire bonding or by tape automated bonds.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, there may occur a case where the die pad 1 with the die 2 attached thereon loses proper orientation due to a force exerted on the die pad during transferring the lead frame from one apparatus to another apparatus, or during other operations. As a result, the die pad 1 must be reoriented with the expenditure of great operator time and effort. Moreover, the wires 3 between the leads 4 and the die 2 are susceptible to damage when stretched as shown in FIG. 1, which leads to electrical connection failure and decrease the yield of package.
Thus, there is a need for a lead frame that is less susceptible to disorientation or deformation.